The Transfer Student
by Asakura Tia
Summary: Tia, is a transfer student at namimori middle school,a mystic girl who carrys mystic smile.What is gonna happen? Pls walk in my magic door and read my story
1. Chapter 1

**Halo~I am Asakura Tia-desu ,nice to meet all the sempais and reader.I am a newbie here so I hope all the senior can help me by commenting me,Ok.I will let Reiko do the rest(throw bunny into studio)**

***shine*(buny turn into a girl )Reiko: "Hi~everybody I am Reiko the bunny girl ,nice to meet you all, this is Asakura-san first story so I hope you'll like it^^,that all for now Bye~(went out the studio)**

**(Rush back into studio) Reiko: "Sorry, sorry I forgot to do the disclaimer(knock head)DISCLAIMER: "ASAKURA-SAN DON"T OWN KATEIKYOUSHI HITMAN REBORN" **

* * *

**About 10 o'clock at night**

Gokudera and Reborn are sitting in Tsuna room with black line all over them.

(Silent…..)

**Gokudera**: "Etto? Reborn-san, don't you think Juudaime has been acting quite strange recently?"

**Reborn**: "nani ga?"( half sleeping)

**Gokudera**: "This never happen before, (anime angry eyes) ever since that girl transfer here, Juudaime …"

**~Flash back time ~**

**Sensei**: "Today we have a new foreign transfer student, (turn to the black board, start writing) come in please~"

Pachak… (Door open) a girl came in.

**Girl**: "I am Tia Cross, From Italy, nice to meet you all" (talk with a cool face)

Almost all of the boy drop their eyes. Except Yamamoto who was sleeping and Gokudera who don't care much about girl.

Middle long brown hair, naturally spiky, big chocolate eyes, cherry lips, button nose (glittering background)

**Boys**: (thought) An exactly Lolita but way too cool (black line)

Just that sudden, Gokudera right hand man sense (does that exist?)felt something, he turn to Tsuna

shockingly, Tsuna was sweating, and shaking with frightened eyes .He doesn't feel good.

**Gokudera**: "Juudaime, are you alright?" He was sure he saw that girl smiled to Juudaime.

**Tsuna**: "I am fine, just fine, really! t-thank you Gokudera-kun" Gokudera was worried.

(turn to new transfer student)**Gokudera**: "Teme! Do you intend do scare Juudaime!"

**Tsuna**: G-G-Gokudera-kun (sweating)

**New student**: "Saa…" (Talk with a cool smile)

**Gokudera**: "Teme!"(hand full with dynamite) -aspect from the bomb person,

**Sensei**: "Gokudera sit down! Cross-san, please take the seat beside Sawada."

**Tia**: "Hi, sensei" (walk to the seat)

Gokudera watch her walk cross him with an angry face,

"she pissed me off" thought **Gokudera **

At the seat, **Tia whispered**: "Osashibudidane, Tsu-kun ~, starting today come to namimori shrine after school, I will be waiting, hmm." (sly smile) then, she said: "nice to meet you! Sawada-san." With a voice that everyone can hear.

**Tsuna**: "aaahahh...nice to meet you too…" (weak smile )

**Back to Tsuna ****room.**

**Gokudera**: Ever since then, Juudaime keep disappear after school, no matter how I ask him, he just give me a 'nothing happen' smile, and run away. I tried following him but, Juudaime was too fast.

**Reborn**: "Sokka, (smile) I think I know where he is."( nose bubble pop)

**Gokudera**: "Ehehh! Majide, Reborn-san?"

**Reborn**: "If you want to know follow me." (Jump out the window)

**Gokudera**: "Ahh!Reborn-san matte-kudasai!"

**TO BE CONTINUE**** …**

* * *

**Reiko: *munching carrot***

**Worker: *throw duster toward Reiko*STRIKE!**

**Reiko: "Ahhaahh! nani? (turn saw reader)Ahh! sorry i don't know you are already here^^**

**Reiko: "any question with the first chapter?"**

**Worker: *hand Reiko a piece of paper***

**Reiko:*read paper*(turn to reader) Ohh! you are also wandering who is that mystical girl and tsuna where about,me too! But..(ears *plop* down)Asakura-san have a bad habit of liking to hang cliff ,Reiko will tell Asakusa-san about it,sorry.(become sunny again)So,pls stay tune to the next chapter,Bye~(hop off *toin* *toin*)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Reiko: "Halo~it me again sankyuu for reading Asakura-san story(bow)**

**Worker:*hand reiko a big flag***

**Reiko: "Pls look at the flag, pls**

**Flag:" DISCLAIMER: I DON"T OWN KATEIKYOUSHI HITMAN REBORN!"**

**Reiko: "if Asakura-san owns KHR Reiko will appear in it^^**

* * *

**Last on _The transfer student_**

_Reborn: "Sokka, (smile) I think I know where he is."(nose bubble pop)_

_Gokudera: "Ehehh! Majide, Reborn-san?"_

_Reborn: "If you want to know follow me." (Jump out the window)_

_Gokudera: "Ahh!Reborn-san matte-kudasai!" _

**Back to the story **

Heading to namimori shrine, Gokudera and Reborn met with Yamamoto.

**Yamamoto**: "Yo! Gokudera! Kozo! Why are you out here this late?"

**Gokudera**: "Yakyuu-baka! That's my line!"

**Yamamoto**: "Ahh! sorry,sorry, my instinct told me to come out, haha!

**Gokudera**: "Stop joking! How is that possible!"

**Reborn**: "since you are here, want to join us finding Tsuna? " (smile)

**Yamamoto**: "Ok! Tsuna has been acting quite weird recently; but I think it just my imagination,"(talk casually)

**Gokudera**: "Oh! You also feel so; I see you are not that stupid hah!"

**Yamamoto**: "Haha,then, where are we heading to?"

**Gokudera&Reborn**: "namimori shrine."

Just like that, Yamamoto joins them on their way to find Tsuna.

**After half an hour~**

**Yamamoto**: "Is Tsuna really around here?" (looking around)

**Reborn**: "I hear someone, **hide**!"

(hide behind the bushes) peeking~ their vision was blurry because of all the branches.

**Gokudera**: "These fu**ing branches!"

**Yamamoto**: "Ma~ma~ calm down, I hear female voice."

**Female**: "Tsu-kun, its seem that your movement and speed has accelerate a lot, hmm" (laugh softly while dodging an attack)

**Tsuna (****hyper mode)**: "You are not bad either (attacking the person in front with a left kick), your own 'free style combat' (keep attacking)"

**Female**: But I don't like being spy at, when I am enjoying a fight.

**Tsuna**: "?"

**Female**: "those behind the bushes come out please."(smiling gently)

Gokudera, Yamamoto, Reborn jump out just after that call.

**Gokudera**: "Ahh! Its really you!"(pointing at the girl)

**Tsuna** **(turn back to normal)**:"Ehh! Reborn! Gokudera-kun! even Yamamoto!"

**Gokudera**: "Juudaime, why are you here fighting alone with this woman?"

**(turn to the girl) ****Gokudera**: 'Teme! do you know who Juudaime is?"

**Female**: "Hmm, I have a name its Tia"

**Gokudera**: "I don't care, what is your relationship with Juudaime?"

**Tia**: "Saa? why don't you ask him?"(smiling while holding Tsuna shoulder)

Gokudera and the other turn to Tsuna, hoping for an answer.

**Tsuna**: "Ahh…e-e-etto(scratch head), she is my big sister…"

Gokudera and Yamamoto give Tsuna a big question mark.

**Tia**: "Let me reintroduce myself, I am Sawada Tia, Tsu-kun twin sister, am I right Tsu-kun?"

**Tsuna**: "Ahh…" (nod)

**Yamamoto**: "but why I never heard about you saying you have a twin sister?"

**Gokudera**: "That's right; I am your loyal right hand man, why you didn't tell me? Is that Juudaime you don't believe in me?"(giving Tsuna a sad puppy eye )

**Reborn**: "I never thought you are that daring to keep secret from me. (Leon transform into a gun)

**Tsuna**: " No…no…that not it, I didn't tell you all because I thought she had dead in that incident!" (looking at the ground, holding fist tightly.)

**TO BE CONTINUE…**

* * *

**Reiko:" Ahhahh! I can't believe that's Tsuna-san twin sister,but what is the meaning 'dead'?Ahh! Asakura-san you hang cliff again!**

**Meanwhile Tia the director give a signal to the worker.**

**Worker:"ok."*aim*(throw mop toward Reiko)STRIKE 2#**

**Reiko: "Don't be so cruel to animal!Wuu..(rubing head)Ohhoh! you are here already!(Turn sunny again)Sorry for not noticing you.**

**Reiko: "So, how do you think about this chapter?"*typing keyboard sound***

**Worker: *Raise Flag*"We have updated to see comment online."**

**Reiko: "Ehhh! still no comment !**

**Reiko: "Pls comment and rate, that's our energy booster. AND IF YOU DOn't comment Asakura-san won't continue the story! So, PLS RATE & COMMENT (SHOW WATERY EYES)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Asakura:"Halo, happy to see you so soon, arigato for still supporting my story, and thx again for the comments, it really give me a boost. And today there will be a new friend here, come in pls."**

**Door open a person with wolf ear and tail came in.**

Person: "Where is it here?"*yawn*

**Asakura: "It's the studio, anything wrong?"**

**Person: "Yes, I hate people who disturb me when I am sleeping."(rising claws)**

**Asakura: "Ooh, is that so, hmm.(smile)**

**Person: "Seeing you are a girl I won't hurt you, but if it happen next time I won't show mercy.(walk to the door with cool pose)**

**Suddenly door open, Reiko: "Gomen, I was late."**

**Reiko: (shock)Ahh! Daichi-kun! Why are you here?"**

**Daichi: "Ree..i..kko, why are you here?"(blushing)**

**Reiko: "I work here...(spot Asakura)Ahh! Asakura-san is that you bring Daichi-kun here?"**

**Asakura: "Yes it's me, hmm."**

**Reiko: "Why do you bring him here, I don't think Daichi-kun is suitable to work here."**

**Asakura: "Haha, you do know me well, but his work is just taking the position of the 'worker' cuz the worker is on holiday some time.**

**Reiko: "Ehh! is that so?(turn to Daichi) ne, Daichi-kun won't you do it ? (show puppy eye)**

**Daichi: "Reiko, I...I...Ok, I'll stay here, the position of the worker don't need to talk much right?"**

**Reiko: "Hai! sankyuu! Daichi-kun(Chu~)**

**Daichi: (Blush)**

**Asakura:(clear away the moe flower)Now do the disclaimer.(walk away)**

**Daichi & Reiko: "DISCLAIMER: ASAKURA-SAN DON"T OWN KATEIKYOUSHI HITMAN REBORN"**

* * *

**Last on **_**The Transfer Student**_

_**Yamamoto**__: "but why I never heard about you saying you have a twin sister?"_

_**Gokudera**__: "That's right; I am your loyal right hand man, why you didn't tell me? Is that Juudaime you don't believe in me?"(giving Tsuna a sad puppy eye )_

_**Reborn**__: "I never thought you are that daring to keep secret from me. (Leon transform into a gun)_

_**Tsuna**__: " No…no…that not it, I didn't tell you all because I thought she had dead in that incident!" (looking at the ground, holding fist tightly.)_

**Back to the story**

**Gokudera&Yamamoto**: "what does that mean?"

**Tsuna**: "It happen 10 years ago…"( hold fist tighter)

~**Flash back time**~

**Iemitsu**: "Tsuna, Tia, what day is today?"(smiling)

**Tsuna&Tia**: "It's our birthday!"

**Iemitsu**: "That's right, today, you both are the star, what do you two want to do?"(rubbing their hair)

Tsuna and Tia look at each other then smile and say: "We want to see the sea!"

In the car…

**Mama**: "Its seem like they are very excited." (children giggling noise background )

**Iemitsu**: "Of course, its their first time seeing the sea."

(Turn to Tsuna and Tia) **Iemitsu**: "Tsuna, Tia after this tunnel a miracle is gonna happen, so look carefully."

**Tsuna&Tia**: "Honto?" (look at the window excitingly)

Past the tunnel, (Shine)**Tsuna& Tia**: "Wahh! It's the sea!(watching at the shining sea)

**Iemitsu&mama**: (smile)

**After 10 minutes…**

Iemitsu stop his car at the cliff and let Tsuna and Tia come out

**Tsuna&tia**: (rush out) "Waaii! It's the sea! It's the sea!

Mama: "don't go too near the edge, ok"

**Tsuna&Tia**: "Haaiii!"

**Tia**: "Tsu-kun, come here we can see the sea clearer!"(going near the cliff edge)

**Tsuna**: "Nee-chan, be careful mama told us not to near the edge." (Tsuna typical worry face)

**Tia**: "Ikara, ikara, mama and papa are not watching."

At the meanwhile, Mama and Iemitsu are chatting beside the car ,they didn't see those 'little figures' standing at the edge.

**Tia**: "come, come, faster Tsu-kun!" (pulling Tsuna and run to the edge)

**Tsuna**: "Matte, matte, nee-chan , it's dangerous!"(pull out hand)

**Tia**: "(facing Tsuna) It's ok .it's ok… (edge break and slip) Ahhahh!"

**Tsuna**: "NEE-CHAN!"

**Tia**: "Tsu…*water gurgle sound*, HELP! HELP!PAPA!HELP!(struggling in the water)

**Iemitsu**: (quickly run near the edge) "TIA!(jump into the water)

**Mama**: "Don't be scare, mama is here, and papa will definitely save Tia." (hug Tsuna tightly)

**Tsuna**: "Wuuu….*crying*"

**After 5 minutes…**

Iemitsu came up as wet as a soaked sponge holding the hat that Tia wear just now .Mama and Tsuna rush toward Iemitsu with a worried face.

**Tsuna**: "Where is nee-chan? She is save right?"(about to cry)

**Mama**: "Tia wa ? where is Tia!"(shaking Iemitsu)

**Iemitsu**: *shake head*(hand out the hat)

**Mama**: "Tia…(holding the hat tightly )*faint*

**Tsuna&Iemitsu**: "MAMA!"

The incident happen too fast, no one were able to endure such a shock of losing a family member in a split second.

**Back to the scene**

**Gokudera**: "Sorry! Juudaime, I don't mean to doubt you …"*mumbling*(self-abusing)

**Tsuna**: "Ahh.. I don't mind, Gokudera-kun."

**Yamamoto**: "If that so, why is she still here?"

**Gokudera**: "Yakyuu-baka! Why you ask this stupid question? You know this is Juudaime sad past!"

**Tsuna**: "Daijoubu-desu Gokudera-kun, but I also didn't know, I was too shock to see her again and this question never crossover my mind. (you sure are blunt, Tsuna)

**Tia**: "If you want to know I can tell you all, I don't mind. (smile)

**Reborn**: "dozo."

**Tia**: "After you all (the sawada family) went home, Tou-san called the CEDEF Japan branch to help searching for me. After 5 hours of searching, they saw me lying on a beach 8 kilometer away from the cliff. They quickly carry me and send to the CEDEF Japan branch base.

**Gokudera**: "That's mean you know something about the mafia?"(asking sternly)

**Tia**: "Yes, may I continue?"

**Gokudera**: "dozo."

**Tia**: "But the doctor said my lung has contained too much sea water and I am in critical state."

**Tsuna**: "Then, what happen?"(worry)

**Reborn**: "(kick Tsuna from behind) Don't cut into other people talk, (turn to Tia) dozo."

**Tia**: (smile) "Tou-san was very worried, he quickly asks the branch to prepare a plane and brought me to Italy for better medication. When I woke up I saw I was in a room. Then I heard someone called out my name. I turn and got a big hug, it was Tou-san, I even saw tear in his eye. Then I saw an old man behind Tou-san, he was the Ninth.

**Gokudera**: "Matte, If you know about the Ninth that mean you know about the Vongola Family?"

**Tia**: "Yes, may I continue, 'Mr. Want to know', hmm?"(smile)

Gokudera notice he ask too much and blush said: "Please continue."

**Tia**: "He came near me and ask how I feel, but I hasn't adapted myself to the shock of felling of the cliff. I answer him nothing but showing him a pair of scared eyes. He understand my feeling and told me to tell him about it when I feel to say it. He was very kind, He came visiting me everyday and play with me until I recover. The days were never bored that time.

**Tia**: "I think the going is mostly like this."

**Tsuna**: "if you already recover, why didn't you come back?"

**Tia**: "Tou-san, told you I had dead didn't he."

**Tsuna**: "Enn."

**Tia**: "That why, he say if I go back that time , Kaa-san will definitely shock to faint again, hmm"

Suddenly, a familiar voice sounded.

**Someone**: "Nee, what are you all doing this late out here? (sharp glare)

Everyone turn toward the sound.

**Tsuna**: "HIII! Hibari san why are you here!"(shock)

**TO BE CONTINUE …**

* * *

**Reiko: "Hi, everyone how is the story? its getting more and more exciting, right?"**

**Reiko: "(watch clock) I need to go now, I have an appointment"(hop away fastly)**

**Daichi:(irritated)*rise board*"Pls rate and comment"**


	4. Chapter 4

**Reiko: "Minna, Konichiwa! Thx for still supporting This story.(bow)**

**Reiko: "Here an notice from Asakura-san 'Thx for the comment, I do realy need some help on my story, If you see any mistake pls tell me, I'll correct it. Again Thx. - Asakura-san**

**Reiko: "That's all for now, I'll let Daichi-kun do the disclaimer. Bye! (Hop away)**

**Daichi:(raise board)"I DON"T OWN KATEKYOUSHI HITMAN REBORN! - Asakura and gang. (walk away)**

**

* * *

**

**Last on **_**The Transfer Student**_

**Someone**: "Nee, what are you all doing this late out here? (sharp glare)

Everyone turn toward the sound.

**Tsuna**: "HIII! Hibari san why are you here!"(shock)

**Back to the story~**

**Hibari**: "I am patrolling around Namimori and I heard someone making a fuss around here, herbivores. (glare at Tsuna)"

**Tsuna**: (sweat dropped) thought: "does someone patrol at such a time." (It's around 12 midnight that time)

**Hibari**: "I'll consider you all as disturbing Namimori peace and I'LL BITE YOU TO DEATH! (raise tonfas)

**Tia**: "Hmm, interesting, I have been told that Namimori middle school fuuki linchou is very strong and dangerous, I will like to challenge you first, hmm." (Talk with a challenging voice)

**Hibari**: "Wow, then I'll start biting you to death first."(raise tonfas and rush to hit Tia)

**Tsuna**: "Hii! Tia-nee!

**Tia**: (jump backward) "Hmm, I won't lose."(pull out a steel bar like thing from her leg)

Tia stops Hibari attack using her weapon – Shadow.

**Hibari**: "Wow" (Impressed) "Zuyoi ka?"(attack Tia continuously)

**Tia**: (blocking hibari attack) "don't underestimate me!"(use Shadow as a support, Tia jump upward and kick Hibari from top - _Windmill_)

**Hibari**: (move backward) "che…" (proceed forward and hit Tia right on her stomach)

**Tia**:*spit out blood* (wipe blood away) "Heee… you are quite strong, hmm. I think I'll use that, thought I only show to Tsu-kun before. (broke small cunning smile)

**Hibari**: "hmm…" (getting interested)

**Gokudera**: "What is the thing that she is talking about?"

**Tsuna**: (sweat dropped) "It the 'Free Style Combat'."

**Gokudera and Yamamoto**: "?"

**Tsuna**: "Tia-nee invented it when I was still 4, she learns gymnastic that time, she was told talented but she dislike gymnastic. One day, when she walks past the park she saw me being bullied by a bunch of elementary student, and jump out to save me from being punch. The bullies was irritated the punch her but she block it with a steel bar which was left on the ground. She did a cart wheel and jump into the air and hit the bullies – _Wind Whirl_. It was that time she invented the 'Free Style Combat'.

**Gokudera**: "Its seem like a strong technique."

**Yamamoto**: "Haha, I think this will be an exciting match."

**Reborn**: "(smile cunningly)

**Tia**: (Rush toward Hibari in a high speed)

**Gokudera**: "Straight shot?"

**Tsuna**: "No, that not it."

**Hibari**: (In defensive mode)

**Tia**: *rushing sound*(disappear)

**Minna**: (shock)

Suddenly, someone shout.

**Tsuna**: "Up There!"(pointing the sky)

**Tia**: (hold Shadow in straight position and hit hibari right on the chest – _Hauting Hawk_)

**Hibari**: *harden*(fall down)

**Tia**: (Do a summersault in the air and land on the ground)*pat skirt on both side*

**Hibari**: (still trying to raise tonfas)

**Tia**: "I had stop your muscle nerve, you won't be able to move."(walk toward Hibari)

**Hibari**: (angry face)

**Tia**: "Don't always show your poker face, smile a bit won't kill you. ( freeing hibari muscle nerve)

When Hibari was trying to raise his tonfas, something unexpected happen…

Tia: *Chu~*(kiss Hibari right on his lips)

**Hibari**: (shock)

**Minna**: (Black line and sweat dropped) thought: "She is going to get bitten to death."

**Tia**: (Stand up) "Hmm, I think I have enough fun already, this is my greeting gift and next times don't be soft on me." (blink eye at Hibari)

(Run toward Tsuna)**Tia**: "Tsu-kun, let's go" (pull Tsuna hands and run down the stair)

(Stand up) **Hibari**: "I am going to bite you all to death!" *blushing*(raise tonfas)

**Minna**: "Run!"

**TO BE CONTINUE…**

**

* * *

**

Reiko: (Still staring at the screen)" Ehh! HIbari-san got kiss!"

Hibari: "Oi! Herbivore you are loud...(Irritated want to finish talking)

(pop into hibari talk) Reiko: "What is the feeling being kiss by someone? Hibari-san"(Paparazzi mode)

Hibari:( glare at Reiko)"I'll bite you to death!"*blush*(Raise tonfas, hit Reiko)

Hibari: "Hmm!"(walk away)

Reiko: "*Blood fountain*"

Daichi: "Ahh! Reiko, Ano yarou! "I need to send her to the hospital!"(Stick a piece of paper on the screen, run away)

Screen: "I'll be having 2 weeks of test and maybe won't be able to write the story, sorry!" - Asakura-san


	5. Chapter 5

Reiko: "Osashibudi-desu, Sorry for the long thank for reading this story."

**Reiko: "We are all quite busy today, so thats for today,bye."(hop away)**

**Daichi: "WE DON'T OWN KATEIKYOUSHI HITMAN REBORN, PLS RATE & COMMENT, ASAKUSA-SAN IS TOO LACK OF ENERGY,IF IT CONTINUE SHE WON"T WRITE THE STORY ANYMORE."**

* * *

**At somewhere… (Very dark)**

Someone A: "Kikuukuu, its seem like that annoying family had started their move, we better start our operation faster. Li, Justrado, can I trust this mission to you two, kikuuu…"

Li&Justrado: "Hai! Nolvacia-sama! We'll start off now, shitzureshimas." (disappear)

Nolvacia: "Kikuukuu…" (laugh cunningly)

**Back to the story**

One normal morning

Girl student A: "Mitte, there are two handsome boys over there." *blushing* (Pointing at two boys)

Girl student B: "Where? *Blush* Ahh! They are really handsome!" (moe flowers pop up)

Gokudera: "Nee…Juudaime, don't you think the girls are acting strange?" (sweeping away the moe flower)

Tsuna: "Maa… (scratch head) I also think so."

Yamamoto: "I think the new transfer student there is the one making this chaos." (looking at two person at the middle)

Just at the moment…

Someone: "Tsuna!"

Tsuna: *turn*

*Sparkling background* Two boys walk toward them. One with spiky black hair and red eyes; another with violet colored hair and emerald orange with glasses.

Tsuna: *shock* "Daniel-nii! (the one with spiky black hair) K…ki…ryuu!"*angry*(punch Kiryuu)

Kiryuu: "Jackpot! Your punch really had improve, Tsuna, haha."*smiling* (hiding behind a Punch-to-jackpot machine)

Daniel: "Haha, Tsuna you really haven't changed." (rub tsuna hair dearly)

Gokudera: "Oiii! Do you know who Juudaime is! (hold onto Daniel hand)

Daniel: "ehh?"(confuse)

Tsuna: "Gokudera-kun, they are both my childhood friend, but I don't like this guy! (kick Kiryuu with his left leg)

Kiryuu: *dodge* "Whoo…abunee... just a little careless I'm now meeting God."

Gokudera: "Your childhood friend?"

Suddenly…

Tia: *hang onto Tsuna* "Tsuna!"(look up) "Ahh! Dan, Ryuu, when did you come back ?"

Daniel: "It's a long story, I'll tell you later. (School bell ringing background) Let's go in first… I fell like being stared… (look toward the girls)

Tsuna: "Ohh! Ok! (walk into school)

Tia: *give Daniel and Kiryuu a signal.* (walk into school)

Daniel&Kiryuu: *nod* (worry about something, follow into school)

1 o'clock…2 o'clock…6 o'clock… time pass away fast. At Tsuna room.

Tsuna: "Ahhh! Nai! Nai! NAI! (searching everywhere in his room) I forgot to bring back my math exercise book! Sensei is definitely going to kill me tomorrow!(rush down the stair.

Mama: "Tsu-kun, what happen?"

Tsuna: "I forgot to bring back my book, I'm gonna get it….."

Mama: "Be careful, Ok?"

Tsuna: "Hai, Ittekimas…"(rush out)

Reborn: "I'll follow him, don't be worry, mama."

Mama: "Arigato, Reborn-kun"

At namimori middle school…

Tsuna: "It's all pitch black here…I can't see anything…mou…."

Reborn: "stop complaining, it's your fault for forgetting to bring back your book, dame-Tsuna."(kick Tsuna from behind)

Suddenly, a shuriken went pass after Tsuna fall down.

Tsuna: "Hii! What the heck is that!

Reborn: "Those over there come out!"

Li: "It seem like you found out, hitman Reborn."

Reborn: "who are you?"

Justrado: "You don't need to know!" (raise up small knife and rush toward Reborn)

Reborn: *dodge* "abune.."

Li: "You won't be able to dodge this, Spiral Storm!( a big storm attribute tornado rush toward Tsuna and reborn)

Just at the moment, a shadow stands infront of them.

Tia: "So wa ikemasenyo." (stop Li's attack using Shadow)

Li&Justrado: "That's weapon… you are the ISOLATED WOLF!

Tia: "Ehh…it's seem like you know who I am." (raise Shadow, ready to attack)

Daniel: "Matte, Tia I'll handle this, I can't let our precious boss waste energy on these cockroaches. (raise up a steel bar with a sharp point ontop)

Tia: "Ok, I'll let you handle them, but no matter what don't use the 'mask' and don't kill them, Tsu-kun doesn't like it, hmm.

Daniel: "Ok, ikkuzo, raise up 'Fierce Python'!" (the steel bar split into chains and form a snake shape coated in cloud flame)

Tia: "Let's go Tsu-kun, it's not save here." (pull Tsuna hand)

Tsuna: "ehh! Nani, what is happening?"

Tia: "I'll explain everything to you later, let's fly…'(flame appear on her leg, burst into the sky)

Back to Daniel…

Daniel: "I'll ripe you into two, but I won't kill you, it's a command from my boss. Go, Pyrine!" (The Python rush toward Li and Justrado)

Li&Justrado: "It's fast!" (Pyrine curl them up)*tighten* "Kurushi…"(struggling)

Daniel: "Still struggling, huh,*think* multiplication!" (Pyrine become three , another two wrap around their neck)

Li&Justrado: *faint*

Daniel: (check their heart beat) "Good, still got heartbeat."

Hibari: "What are you doing in my school?"(raise tonfas)

Daniel: "Kono koi, is it Kyoya?"

Hibari: "You…Daniel!" (shock)

**TO BE CONTINUE…

* * *

**

SCREEN: PLS RATE AND COMMENT, THX

BY, ASAKURA TIA


	6. Chapter 6

**Worker(temporaly): "Today Reiko & Daichi are preparing for the chapter, so i'll do the disclaimer:**

**WE DON"T OWN KATEIKYOUSHI HITMAN REBORN**

**

* * *

**

**Omake- Bunny & Wolf interview**

Reiko: " Yo! Minna , Its me Reiko-desu. Today'll be our special chapter, *Pull out big screen* "THE BUNNY & WOLF INTERVEW" Daichi-kun and I'll be the toastmaster."

Daichi: " Now lets introduce our guest….*look at speech paper* Tia Cross… Daniel Rode…Kiryuu Herime…ee*confuse* what the heck is this strange name?"( fustrated)

Reiko: " And Kiryuu Herimet, please come in!"

Tia, Daniel and Kiryuu walk into the studio.

Tia: "Thank you for inviting us to this interview." (bow)

Reiko: " Iye , it's nothing since it was a interview specially for you three. Soredewa, let's start with an introduce."

Tia: " Hai, I'm Tia Cross(_Tiya Kurosu)_/Sawada, 14 years old same class with Tsuna and his gang, Born on 13 of October, a typical Libra, Tsuna twin sister."

Daniel: "I'm Daniel Rode( _Daniellu Roddo)_, 15, same class with Kiryuu & Tsuna sun guardian –Ryohei, Born on 12 of December."

Kiryuu: " I'm Kiryuu Herimet( _Kiryuu Herimetto)_, 15, no more details"

Reiko: " Ehh?"

Kiryuu: " S-E-C-R-E-T "

Reiko: " Ohhh…. Then lets start our interview. Daichi-kun."

Daichi: "This interview will be a little fishy and strange, but no matter. *take out a box*This box is fill with question, please take."

Tia take a pink paper strip, Daniel take a blue one while Kiryuu take a yellow one.

Reiko: " Let's start with Kiryuu-kun, *take paper strip from Kiryuu* This is the question, 'What'll you do if you are ask to kiss Tia' What is your answer Kiryuu-kun."

Kiryuu: "…..What the heck is this question?..."*blush*

Daichi: * press remote button*

Kiryuu: * fall into a pool* "ahhh! what's that?"( pop out from the water)

Daichi: "It's a punishment for not answering properly, boring answer will also get punishment and each of you have three lives. But Kiryuu-kun you better prepare being fish food."

Kiryuu: " Ehh? (turn behind) Ahh! there's sharks in the pool!*swallowed by shark* ~ after 5 minutes~(climb out the pool, bloody…) "It's like survival game."

Reiko: "Ok, let's go to Daniel-kun, your question is 'what do you do on Christmas?"

Daniel: (glup) "I normally don't celebrate Christmas, I always have mission on Christmas, to me it seem red rather than white on Christmas."

Daichi: "It was a quite special reason, you pass."

Daniel: " fiuuu…"

Reiko: " Tia-chan its your turn, your question is 'who is Hibari Kyoya to you?"

Tia: *blush* "ehh… he seem like a cool and cute boy to me…"

Reiko: " Ehhh! Are you saying that you like Hibari Kyoya!" (paparazzi mode on)

Tia: "No, it just feel like that…"

Kiryuu: " I can't believe it, Daniel our boss had fallen for someone!"

Daichi: *press button* "cutting other people talk is forbidden, one live left"

Kiryuu: *smacked by a stone hand* "Ouch! You never mention that before!"( bleeding)

Daichi "Ok, next challenge, the Brave-or-Talk."

Kiryuu: "Don't ignore me!"

Reiko: "The rule is like this, you need to play rock-scissor-paper, the lost one will be ask Brave or Talk, If you choose 'Brave' you need to do what ever we ask, in the other hand if you choose 'Talk' you will be ask some question."

Tia&The both: "OK"

Tia: "Rock- Scissor-Paper."

Tia=Paper, Daniel=Paper, Kiryuu=Rock.

Reiko: "Ok, Kiryuu-kun Brave or Talk?"

Kiryuu: "Brave"

Daichi: "Go and take hibari 'Fuuki' ban"

Kiryuu: "Ok, this should be easy"( he don't know how strong is HIBARI)

~30 minutes after~

Tia: "Ah, Kiryuu is back."

Kiryuu: "I…I… go…t…t… hi…s…ba…n…n, *collapse*."

Daichi: "Kiryuu Herimet, out!"

Worker: *put Kiryuu on a stretcher and carry out*

Reiko: "Lets continue."

Tia: " rock-…(I'm lazy to write,)

Tia=Scissor, Daniel= Rock

Reiko: " So… Tia-chan Brave or Talk"

Tia: "B…B…rave"

Reiko: *grin* "kiss Hibari on is lips"

Tia: " ehhh….! O…K…*blush*"

Hibari:(walk in) " how dare that herbivore took my things…"

Tia: "Chu~ *kiss on his lips* Onegai don't bite me to death, and this is your ban…"( ran away)

Hibari: " What's that for? *blush* I'm gonna bite you all to death here!" (raise tonfas)

ALL: " RUN!"

At the end…

Reiko: " Th…e…win..ne…r…i…s…HIBARI KYOYA!"(collapse)

**SO IN THE END IT WAS A SURVIVAL GAME…**

* * *

**Worker: " Pls comment and rate, Thx.**

**STAY TUNE TO THE NEW ARC OF 'THE TRANSFER STUDENT' - NOLVACIA ATTACK-**


End file.
